Sweet Fur Amiee, the wolf demon
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: Sweet Fur Amiee is part wolf demon, part hamster demon, and part human. She has never experienced love, her past is shrouded in mystery, and she's one of the most wanted demons on Makai, and now she's on Earth! But is she friend or foe?
1. A new mission

Sweet Fur Amiee, the wolf demon

Chapter 1. A new Mission

Sweet Fur Amiee was part wolf demon, part hamster demon, (I made that kind of demon up^^) and part human. She was one of the deadliest, and most wanted demons in Makai. She couldn't remember much of her past, but that didn't really matter to her. What she did know from her past was that she was alone for most of her life, and ningens hated her, and she hated them. She hated them, but she loved to eat them. She had made it onto Ningenkai now, she knew that the Reikai Tentai was after her from the moment she stepped into the living world earlier that day.

Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweet Fur Amiee had just made it into the living world, and was hiding inside of Yusuke Urameshi's house, because she sensed a lot of spirit energy in there. She was in her hamster form so no one would see her, and even if they did she would just look like a normal jet black hamster. (Sweet Fur Amiee can take 4 different forms, a human form, a wolf form, a hamster form, and the 4th you'll hear about later) A little communicater thing rang Yusuke answered it, it was Koenma, about a new mission. (I'm not going to write out the whole conversation.) The Reikai Tentai's new mission was to capture a wolf demon that was known as the deadly wolf. Sweet Fur knew Koenma meant her, no one knew her real name so she was referred to as the deadly wolf. With that Sweet Fur Amiee slipped out of the house.

End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweet Fur had plans she would get the Reikai Tentai off guard by tricking them into thinking she was a normal human, and then she would Devour them. Right now though she was concentrating on killing an unsuspecting ningen for her dinner. She was hiding in an alley by a bar waiting, in her wolf form. In her wolf form she had a Jet black fur coat, misty light blue eyes, and an extra bushy tail. The only thing strange other than the color of her eyes was her ears, they were just like normal wolf ears except for at the top they were rounded (like a hamsters) instead of pointed. (like a wolfs) A man walked out of the bar, now was her chance. She walked in front of him and snarled, then she pounced on him, slit his throat (which killed him) and dragged him into the alley. She then ate him (I'm not going to go into detail, all I'm going to say is that she eats their bones and drinks their blood, and then leaves the remains.) The next morning she changed into her human form, she had black hair tied into a pony tail with a ribbon, and her misty light blue eyes, which her over grown bangs kind of covered. She walked up to Yusuke's school and prepared to go inside (she somehow got a school uniform) She gave a evil smile which showed she had some fangs which she had to try and hide, and she laughed evily, "soon Yusuke Urameshi, I will devour you and your friends''….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all I can write today because its my birthday! I'll update soon though! Please review!


	2. Mysterious deaths, and a mysterious girl

Chapter 2. Mysterious deaths, and a mysterious girl

Sweet Fur Amiee walked into the class room and the teacher introduced her. "This is Amiee Wolf", he said to the class, "She just moved here, so everyone I want you to make her feel welcome, all right?" The class gave a moan, and said "yes sir" Mean while, Amiee was trying to contain herself, she was surrounded by fresh meat, but she couldn't attack, not this soon in her mission any way. Her mission was to kill every ningen in the world, and she knew she could succeed because she had never been beaten before, and to her Yusuke and the others posed no threat, she knew how easily she could beat them.

Amiee was assigned to sit behind Keiko, when she sat down Sweet Fur Amiee couldn't help but lick her lips. "Hi, I'm Keiko Yukimura, and its very nice to meet you Amiee, welcome to our school!" Keiko greeted cheerfully. "Hello.." Amiee said under her breath. Yusuke looked over at Sweet Fur Amiee, sure he thought she was hot, as did most of the guys in the class, they were still staring at her with their tongues hanging out. But Yusuke noticed something unusual about her, but he couldn't quite tell what.

At recess (I guess they have some sort of recess) Sweet Fur slunk off from the other kids and went up into a tree to relax. Just as she started to feel peaceful though, Keiko's voice broke her out of it. "Hey Amiee" she said cheerfully, "why don't you come down here and hang out with us, we'll show you around" she finished, Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their heads. Amiee looked down, she was annoyed, she wanted to kill this ningen soon, she thought. "No..Thanks…" she replied. "Well if your sure…" Keiko said in a dissapointed voice, and then slapped Kuwabara because he hadn't stopped drooling and looking south of Sweet Fur Amiee's neck. Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara then walked away (actually they had to drag Kuwabara away.) "Stupid ningens" Amiee said to herself. She looked around, she then gave an evil smile and licked her lips.

She walked over to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he was being trailed around by a girl with black hair and green eyes. Sweet Fur walked casually over to him, "hello" she said "I'm Amiee Wolf, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could talk to you privately for a second" she finished, looking at the girl. "Why of course" he replied blushing, "by the way I'm Tomoko Tushiro." The girl looked mad "Tomoko you can't, you promised you'd spend time with me!" she said stubbornly, giving a snobby look to Amiee. Tomoko rolled his eyes, "I'll be right back, ok, Nazuha, I promise!" She looked even madder now, "You better!" Sweet Fur Amiee took Tomoko with her away from the others, and next to an old warehouse thing. (don't ask how it got there) "So what did you want to tell me" he said, still blushing at her. She smiled evily, "close your eyes…'' she said mysteriously. "Ok" he said thinking she was going to kiss him. (I'm not going to go into much detail here) She killed him, she made it so no one could hear him scream, then she sucked his blood, and ate his bones, and threw his remains away into the warehouse. 

When recess was finally over all the students went back into their classrooms. Nazuha was looking around frantically for Tomoko, she looked over at Sweet Fur. "All right what did you do with him!" she demanded. Amiee felt like ripping out Nazuha's throat. "Nothing, I don't know what your talking about…'' Nazuha walked away angry. Just as the teacher was about to begin the class the school nurse rushed in, she whispered something in the teacher's ear, she turned to the class. "Class, it appears the janitor found what seems to be the remains of Tomoko Tushiro…'' Nazuha screamed, the rest of the class all had worried faces, Amiee slunk down in her seat. 

After school Amiee was going to head to her home she had made for herself when Yusuke came up to her. "Hey Amiee why don't you swing by my place later, and I can help get you adjusted to living here. Sweet Fur Amiee blinked "Ok.." she replied. Yusuke smiled "great see you later!" he said giving her directions. Later on she did just that. She was dressed differently though, she had a black sleeveless shirt on, with a black mini skirt, and black ankle high boots. (she loves black) Yusuke let her in, everyone was there (Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama) Sweet Fur sat down next to Yukina, and looked at everyone. Yukina smiled sweetly at her and introduced herself, Yusuke then introduced the rest of the gang to her. Amiee felt a little nervous around them all, because she knew who most of them were, and it didn't help that Botan kept eyeing her strangely, and Hiei looked over at her twice with an 'I know your not human' kind of look on his face. Yusuke and Kurama tried to make conversations, Kuwabara kept drooling and looking south of Sweet Fur Amiee's neck, Hiei just sat there quietly, Botan kept eyeing her strangely, and Yukina kept on trying to talk to her, cheerful as ever, all the while Sweet Fur had been trying to keep herself from killing all of them. 

Botan took Yusuke into the kitchen. "There's something really strange about that girl Yusuke.." she said in a worried voice. Yusuke rolled his eyes and said "your crazy Botan, there is nothing strange about Amiee" "I'm just saying to be careful Yusuke.." Botan finished. "Whatever" Yusuke replied. A little while after they left the kitchen, Amiee left, and she went off to go find her dinner. 

Later that night Yusuke and the others were watching the news, a reporter with a very worried face came on "We have found what seems to be the remains of another person and as the previous 4 have, it appears that their blood has been sucked out of their body, and their bones are missing, police are trying to figure out who or what is behind these mysterious deaths…" Botan gave Yusuke a concerned look, "it's the deadly wolf…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now, PLEASE review!


	3. Sweet Fur Amiee's secret revealed

Fighting in this chappy! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day when Sweet Fur went back to school, Nazuha wouldn't stop bothering her. She kept insisting that she had had done something to kill Tomoko. 

At recess, Keiko once again tried to get Amiee to let her show her around, Sweet Fur Amiee was hoping that she wouldn't do this every day. Then, Sweet Fur started scanning the playground for her next victim. She looked over and saw one of those prissy, stuck up, snobby, pretty, perfect, rich girls, who think that their better than everyone else, and licked her lips. She walked over to her casually, and she immediately stopped talking with her 'fan club' "Oh look girls" she said in a snobby voice, "its that new girl freak Amiee!" the girls around her giggled. Amiee clenched her fists and tried to restrain herself. "Hey you, um.. I need to talk to you for a minute, over here" The girl (who's name is Nicole, based on my arch nemesis's name ^____^) rolled her eyes and said, "whatever", then looked back at her friends and said "she probably wants an autograph" they all laughed hysterically. "NOW!" Amiee snapped, Nicole followed her Back to by that ware house where she killed Tomoko. "So, like what do you want, it's like so creepy back here!" Sweet Fur smiled evily, revealing her fangs. Nicole stepped back, Sweet Fur made it once again so that no one could hear her screams (if you wanna know how she does that, she disappears, and then reappears and slits their throat, killing them, and she does it so fast that no one can hear them) 

After recess, the class received the same killing news as the day before. After school Amiee remembered, before she left last night, Yusuke said that she could come back any time she wanted to. So Sweet Fur went over later on, dressed in her usual clothes. Yusuke seemed a little surprised, but he let her in none the less. She once again sat down next to Yukina, who greeted her with another cheerful smile. Botan, Hiei, and Kurama weren't here today though, which made it a lot easier for Amiee to be there. Though it was uncomfortable to have Kuwabara looking south of her neck and drooling all the time. Yukina continuously tried to talk to Sweet Fur, but still rarely got any comments out of her.

It had been at least 2 weeks since Amiee had been in Ningenkai, she hadn't stopped going over to Yusuke's, which helped her learn a lot more about the Reikai Tentai. One Saturday Sweet Fur was lying on the branch of a tree thinking. Yukina seemed to really truly like Sweet Fur Amiee, which was a big change for her, no one had ever truly liked her before, ever. This was puzzling her, why did Yukina seem to like her so much? And Yusuke even seemed to like her pretty well to. Being liked and having true friends was all new to Sweet Fur Amiee, she had always been feared, and hated by everybody. Suddenly, she sensed someone approaching, she got up to see who it was, it was Hiei! He stood on the branch above her and stared at her. "Hn, so Amiee, what are you doing up here.." he said in a weird, mysterious way. Sweet Fur Amiee accidentally let a growl slip! She accidentally growled at Hiei, and showed her fangs! Hiei gave an evil smile, as Sweet Fur tried to hide her fangs again. "There's no need for you to do that, I already know who you are, actually I've known ever since you first stepped into Yusuke's house" Amiee looked extremely mad now, "so, does Kurama know to?" she demanded. "no, I'm the only one" Sweet Fur Amiee growled again, "so when are you planning on telling Yusuke and the others?'' "Hn, I'm not, I think I want to let them figure it out by themselves.." Hiei replied. "You better…" Sweet Fur said under her breath. "Hn" Hiei said and disappeared.

Amiee went to go join Yusuke and the others, when she got there Hiei had already made it back. She gave him a 'You-better-not-tell' look and he looked away. Yukina greeted her as she always did, but this time instead of saying hello to her with her eyes as she usually did, Amiee gave a REAL, NOT FAKE smile and said "Hello Yukina'' back! She also said hello to Yusuke just as she did to Yukina. Sweet Fur Amiee had no clue why she had done what she just did, but she didn't want it to happen again, it wasn't like her, at all.

But, she did have her first real conversation with Yukina. As they were talking though, all of a sudden something big and black took Amiee by the neck, and swung her agaist a nearby tree, and pinned her there! Everyone turned their attention forward, and looked at Amiee struggling to get away from the thing's grasp. Then, the rest of the big black thing came out of hiding, (if you watch Inuyasha, you'll know what this is) It was a spiderhead! It looked at Sweet Fur, and tightened its grip on her neck. It laughed evily and said, "Well now I've pinned down, The Deadly Wolf, Sweet Fur Amiee!" Yusuke and the others (minus Hiei) all gasped, Yukina dropped to her knees, "Amiee…the deadly wolf, it can't be…" she said with tears in her eyes. The Spiderhead laughed again, "Oh yes its quite true!" Sweet Fur Amiee growled hoarsely. The spider head sent another one of its legs straight for Yukina! Sweet Fur got out of the hold, and before Hiei, or anybodyelse could do anything, Amiee appeared and picked up Yukina, just in time to save her, but Sweet Fur still got slashed across her shoulder by its leg. She sat Yukina down and growled at the spiderhead, "You stupid Spiderhead, how dare you come here and not only reveal my true identity, but try to kill me as well!, well now you will be the one to die!" Sweet Fur Amiee then transformed into her wolf form, and sprang at the spiderhead, she sunk her teeth deep into its flesh, and then sprang away. She then jumped up, and slashed him with her claws. He tried to attack her, but he failed, she slit his throat for her final blow, the spiderhead then collapsed to the ground, dead.

Amiee transformed back into her human form, and walked over to Yukina. "Yukina, are you all right?" Yukina nodded, speechless. Sweet Fur then looked over at the others, who were all (once again minus Hiei) stunned. Botan stepped over, closer to Amiee. "I don't believe it you're the deadly wolf we've been searching for!? Well 'Amiee', we're taking you to Koenma this instant no matter what you do!" Botan exclaimed in a rage, reaching for her oar, when Yusuke stepped inbetween them. "No Botan don't" he said looking back at Sweet Fur Amiee. "I don't think she's really all that bad, she can't be, I mean she did save Yukina." Amiee blushed a little. "B-but Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed again. Yukina stepped over to, she looked at Sweet Fur with tears in her eyes again. "Oh thank you so much for saving me Amiee! I don't care if you are the deadly wolf, you still saved me, and I could never believe your truly evil!" Yukina said, hugging Amiee, then she noticed her cut she had gotten. "Oh Amiee! Your hurt, please let me help you bandage your wound." "No thanks" Amiee replied, and then looked at Yusuke. "Listen, A lot tougher demons than that spiderhead are going to start coming here..for me" she began, ''I don't think I want to kill you all anymore..so if you'll let me I can help you beat these demons that will come, Yusuke..but you have to agree not to turn me into Koenma!'' Yusuke smiled, "Of course, that sounds like a deal to me." Sweet Fur Amiee smiled, ''Oh and one more thing..if you must call me Amiee then so be it, but I prefer Sweet Fur, or Sweet Fur Amiee.'' "All right!" Yukina and Yusuke said happily together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok now the fic will start to take off, Please review, oh and when you review (only if you haven't read my profile that is) take a guess at this, which of the boys is Sweet Fur Amiee going to fall in love with?


	4. The Dream

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been able to update in a long time, but I've had a little writer's block, and I'm totally swamped with fics!

Well, anyway here's chapter 4.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark out, Sweet Fur Amiee, was in her wolf form, and going inside of her den to bed. (yes she lives in a den.) She had been constantly thinking about her life lately. Yusuke and Yukina were great friends, and Kurama was nice to. Hiei never talked to her that much. Botan was getting used to her. And Kuwabara was just plain annoying. (he's always looking down her shirt) Koenma had given her another chance, with a lot of persuasion from Yusuke and Yukina that is. She had to stop eating ningens though. It was all so different to Sweet Fur, and she was trying her best to get used to it.

Sweet Fur fell asleep. She was having a dream, she was standing in a dark mysterious place, she didn't know what to do. She saw a beautiful female wolf demon, with midnight black fur, and beautiful blue eyes. Then she saw a man, a half demon, because she saw a little pair of hamster ears on his head. Sweet Fur felt warm and calm around these two. Then she saw a somewhat blurry flash, she saw the wolf demon, and the half demon, as well as herself as a little puppy, along with her brothers and sisters. Her siblings were either in a hamster demon form, or a wolf demon form, they all had the opposite form in them, but they could only take that, and a human form. (if I'm talking about little Sweet Fur Amiee, I'll call her Sweet Fur-Chan) Sweet Fur-Chan was in a wolf form, but since she had appearances of both in her, she could take all three forms. All of a sudden, chills went up Sweet Fur's spine. She could sense a great evil. A dark shadow with glowing red eyes appeared before Sweet Fur-Chan and her family. Her mother and father tried their best to fight it, but it killed them, then it approached Sweet Fur-Chan and her siblings. Sweet Fur-Chan backed away, whimpering in fear. The demon slashed its claws and killed one of her sisters. Then it proceeded to try and kill them. Sweet Fur-Chan tried to get away, but it was hard because she was so afraid. One of her brothers, who had a white fur coat, and caring orange eyes, nudged her down the hill, he also had her little sister, they were both in wolf forms. 

Sweet Fur Amiee woke up, she was breathing heavily and sweating. She decided to get a drink. While she was drinking she heard some rustling behind her, she looked over. A kitsune with a white fur coat came out of some bushes, snarling. "Another demon here to fight me" Sweet Fur thought. The kitsune tried to jump for her throat, she easily dodged, and slashed it across the shoulder. She gave it a warning growl, telling it to either get out, or die. The kitsune paid no heed to Sweet Fur Amiee's warning, and jumped for her again. Sweet Fur got irritated and sunk her fangs deep into the kitsune's back. It yelped out in pain, it jumped again, and got hold of Sweet Fur's throat. She growled, swung her head around, and got a tight grip on the kitsune's throat, pulling it off hers. Amiee smacked it down to the ground as it cried out for the last time. She then walked away, as other predators moved in to feed on the dead kitsune. Sweet Fur Amiee thought she might talk to Yusuke and Kurama about her dream in the morning…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well, its probably not much, but I've kind of had a bit of writers block lately. I will TRY and update soon! Please review!!


End file.
